Trial of Fire
by Krananky
Summary: Can a rogue undead, gnome ambassador, and a hunter stop the Burning Legion from tearing Azeroth apart? Chapter 4 up and running! will be part of a series
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is my first submission. Also, for some reason, the tab-indent thingy isn't saving into my doc properly, so I apologize if it's slightly harder to read.

Author Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, or canon of World of Warcraft. Blizzard does.

A small, dark figure sat in a grove of trees, silent. Her dark green hair and glowing eyes were a sharp contrast to her pale white skin and sky-blue lips. Daggers lay at her sides, names etched into the handles: Slice and Dice. Her gloves and boots were thick and brown, her armor, leather worked from slightly demonic animals, was dark as a moon less night. Chalk-white bones were visible at the knees and elbows. She was Forsaken, un-dead with a free will from the vile Arthas whom raised her from her grave.  
A similar figure, clad in blue-green priestly vestment, entered the clearing.  
"There's need of you in Undercity, Scynta. Big V has a job for you." he said, his voice raspy and old.  
"Damnit, I'm in the middle of something. Can it wait?" She replied, Her voice scratchy.  
"No, and besides, as a Death-stalker..."  
"Varithamus is my commanding officer, I know."  
"Exactly. Move it, _little rogue_." Kayles said, the last part in Gutterspeak, his nickname for her. Krick-Khanya, the little rogue.  
"I'm going, Kayles." she said, smirking. She made no further complaints as she picked up her knives.  
The ruins of Lordaerun served the Forsaken as a constant reminder of what the full fury of the Scourge, their vile, mindless cousins, could do. Once the greatest city in Azeroth, now a great heap of rubble. Underneath it lay the Undercity, grand capital of the Forsaken, ruled over by Sylvanas and Varithamus. Large bovine-like Tauren bumped into her and muttered apologies. Big green Orcs jostled her and said nothing. Blue-hued Trolls collided with her and helped her up, condemning their clumsiness. She ran to Varithamus as fast as her legs could carry her. She arrived at his feet, panting, bowing and internally swearing him to a million wonderful deaths.  
"You... are... late." he said, impatient. "No matter. I have a job for you, _Krick-Khanya_."  
"Yes?" asked Scynta. Varithamus glared at her. "Milord?" she added hastily.  
"This is a simple job. I will pay you much. Take this package to Thrall," He snapped his clawed fingers and a package appeared in his hand. "And do not pause, young one. This is of grand importance."  
"Yes, milord, I will be in Orgrimmar as soon as possible. I will not delay."  
She left Undercity with the package tucked under her arm. Good, the blimp to the other continent is just now coming in.  
Azeroth was once a single continent. But a huge army of demons, the Burning Legion, invaded the central city via a huge magical centre of power. The last option the people had to save Azeroth was to turn the magic of the Moonwell in on itself. The resulting cataclysmic explosion ripped the world apart, leaving a huge void where the Moonwell once sat. The halves of the world-Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms- were created as a result as well.  
She boarded the next flight to Kalimdor. The blimp's massive propellers spun, and they were off. A routine job, thought Scynta. It would turn out as anything but.

Scyna sat on the wooden boat that carried them presently over the Great Sea that separated the two continents. Passengers chatted among each other.  
"Didya hear dat new rumor? Da one about da Burnin' Blade?"  
"What's that?"  
"The demonic cult is opening a grand portal in Ragefire Chasm, right unda Thrall's feet."  
"Nah, that can't be true. Vol'jin woulda sensed it by now..."  
"I'm not so sure, nowadays, ya can never be too sure..."  
A chill sprinted down Scynta's spine. The first Burning Legion got into the world because of an arrogant elf... and an Orc might unleash it next.  
The boat shook violently.  
"What was that!"  
"Look, off the Port side!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Assault of the Burning Legion

Scynta looked where the Orc pionted, not that he needed to piont. The massive, fiery airship was large enough to encompass half of Orgrimmar. Scynta gulped. _Simple job my ass, Varithamus! The Burning Legion is after me and you call it simple! _Scynta raged in her head.

"Don't just stand there! Blast the blasphemous atrocity out of the sky!" Screamed a piping voice in Orcish, near Scynta's knee. Everyone turned and looked, then gasped. It was a gnome! "You act like you've never seen a gnome before." Then the gnome began to mutter. A blue glow coursed over her hands. She thrust her palm out and a single chunk of ice flew for the blimp to the airship and hit with an unimpressive hiss. The gnome made a similar sound of frustration. "Goddammit, you crowd of simpletons! Hit it!"

They finally realized that the bigger threat at the moment was the fiery ship, and all of them turned, pulled out thier bows or guns, and began blasting.

Yet the result was about the same as the gnome's attack. The fire around the ship incinerated even thorium shells and arrows. Nothing was effective. Portculli opened on the ship's side and huge bolts of fire with chains launched, slamming into the blimp. Creatures of smoke and ash scrambled along the chain, eager for blood.

"Gods bless it!" piped the gnome, as she ran to the chains. "Do I have to do everything myself?" She bent down near a chain, and began muttering again. The chain glowed blue, and with a sharp _spang! _it broke and swung away from the blimp, dumping a couple dozen suprised and astonished demons into the sea.

"Why are you helping us?" Cried scynta over the shreiking of hundreds of demons.

"Why not?" The gnome cried back. "These things care not about what side I'm on, why should I?"

_The little squeker's got a point_, thought Scynta. _If only all people were like that. _

The gnome ran from chain to chain, breaking them and berating the others on the ship. Scynta, lacking sorely in the range department, could only watch.

"Hey, you're a mage, right?"

"Yeah, what was your first clue?"

"I need you to get me to Orgrimmar!"

"You're damn lucky I'm on this boat, and that I'm an emissary for Thrall, but I'm a little busy!"

"I think I have something that'll stop them, in the right hands. Do it!"

The gnome muttered something about karma and began to chant. She threw her teeny arms up, finishing a final-sounding syllable and did something Scynta still thinks was caused by Varithamus, who was probably laughing his scaly ass off right now.

The gnome... sneezed.

"Oh, fu-"

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Grrr... working on a mac with the way this site converts files is hard. Anyway, if you want me to improve, tell me how! Review the story, dangit! Allrighty, on to the story...Also, the tabs won't stay with the darn format, so, sorry.

Chapter 3

The worst thing a mage can do...

As the Gnome went through the various states of consciousness one thing went through its mind: You done it now, Quinta. You broke concentration while teleporting. The worst thing a mage can do. Light knows where we... We?

"... Up!"

A scratchy voice swam into and out of Quinta's mind.

"..Ake up!" It said again, desperate.

I know that voice, Quinta thought. It's that stupid undead that said I had to take her to Orgrimmar. Swimmingly, the mage's vision came back, slowly and surely. The hearing still needed time, though.

"Are you all...it?" Scynta inquired. "You to...k a ...ig fall."

"Ahm commin 'roond... woahzy doh." Quinta cursed her voice. Great, I sound like I've been through a Dwarven drinking party, she thought. At least all of me came through the botched portal. Right? Quinta checked her extremeties... Yep, all three fingers, and all five toes...two arms, two legs, and one head. All clear. A big bump on the head, but nothing really bad. Quinta had seen worse things happen to unprepared mages... A pair of legs popping out of nowhere and the screaming top half some thirty feet away is not something you soon forget. Quinta felt to together enough to hazard a question. "What's in the box?" she asked.

"Dunno. Big V asked me to take it to Thrall. Never said what was in it." The undead said, sounding used to people not telling her things. "I wish Kayles or Sanic were here... they'd know what to do. Not a little rogue like me." Scynta looked sullenly at the reddish earth. "Where are we?"

Quinta surveyed the lanscape. It was, for lack of a better word, dry. A few trees stood defaintly in the distance against the lack of humidity.

"The Barrens. West of Orgrimmar. I think my sneeze caused us to overshoot a touch."

"How much is a 'touch?" Scynta asked, knowing sugar-coating when she heard it.

"A hundred miles or so." Quinta said casually. "At most, a week's walk from Orgrimmar. If we can find Crossroads from here, we can take a wind-rider to the city." Quinta took a map out of her pocket and unfolded it. "Now, let's see where we are...

'_What is lost, is always found,_

_What is forgotten is never unknown,_

_Though weary we be,_

_Mord never gave me, _

_a day off, for excuses merely_

_these three_.'

There!" Quinta passed her hand over the map and a small dot appeared on it, glowing. A list written in Gnomish and an arrow, with some more Gnomish writing next to it, pointed northwards from the dot, also appeared. Quinta looked at Scynta's confused face and said, "Mord's Tell-all charm. Handy when you're lost or forgetful. The arrow shows us where to nearest town is, and the list is for things you have to do." Quinta examined to map carefully, then began to walk. Scynta, not really having any other option, followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: It's me ...Again! Striding ardently through the difficulty of posting FanFiction... on a mac! Gah, my puntuation has been turned to accented capital Os again! Blargh! Ahem. At any rate, (not to sound like a broken record) I need reviews on what is BAD! that way I can make this all better! Anyway, onward! (Whee tauren!)

Chapter 4: Meet Fluffy...

Scynta ran through what was going on in her head. The first thing to come up was that it could be worse. Of course it could be worse, Scynta thought, the Burning Legion could launch a full-scale war. Then again, there was not a more embarrassing situation than her current one. Quinta had forgotten that gnomes, generally, have a strong hatred of orcs, because they are against humans. She walked into Crossroads casually, and the guard knocked her out and imprisoned her just as casually. Now Scynta had to find a way to get her out of the 'prison' (in truth, it was suitable for holding animals, not gnomes) or never see Tirisfal Glades again. ÒLet me out, you goddamn idiot orc!" Shrieked a squeaky voice below her in the cage. The suddenness of it almost knocked Scynta off her branch. "I'm the Gnome Ambassador, damnit! I shouldn't be locked up!" "Any and all trespassers of the Human, Night Elf, Dwarf, or Gnome races is to be captures as soon as they... well, trespass. By the order of the Warcheif, Thrall." the guard recited, for the sixth time. "I don't care! LET ME OUT!" Quinta began to glow a slight tinge of blue, and the bars between her fingers began to develop frost. "Listen to the gnome, Grug." Came a new voice. It was mature, and sagelike. It also had a hint of a 'moo' in it. "Fluffy is mighty hungry." Scynta looked in the direction of this new speaker. A Tauren, tall and broad, with mostly orange armor, sat on a brownish kodo, and a scorpid, (presumably 'Fluffy') waited next to her. The ScorpidÕs tail twitched threateningly. The orc stood his ground. "A-a-any and a-a-all t-t-trespassers..." The Orc stuttered out, watching the tauren pull what looked like a longbow made of bone from her back. "Let. Her. Go." The orc squeled suddenly and unlocked the cage. Quinta walked out, no worse for wear, though her head was quite lumpy at this piont. "You can thank me later. Right now, we must get to Thrall." the tauren said simply.  
"You too?" Scynta asked. The she thought a moment. "How'd you know?" "Simple. the tag on the box you carry says 'To Thrall', and you're with Quinta, who makes regular trips to Orgrimmar. Two and two." "Oh, how rude of me to forget. Scynta, this is Daizy, my bodygaurd, and her pet, Fluffy." "I am also alerting Thrall to a second rise of the centaur." Daizy said.  
"Really? Odd." Quinta said, rubbing her chin.  
"How so?" Scynta asked.  
"I'm here due to increased Trogg activity. You and I were attacked by the Burning Legion. Daizy came here on her way to Orgrimmar, due to centaur attacks... Something just don't add up." "The Naga seem agitated as well, Quinta, and I have heard of many Dark Iron dwarf attacks, not to mention Satyr sightings and..." Quinta held up her hand.  
"I get the piont, Daizy." Daizy went silent. 


End file.
